Better than cake
by lainshadow
Summary: Duo is cranky but they tease him anyway.


A/N - Not really my best or most romantic piece of writing...I guess it's kinda my contribution  
to 1+2+1 shipping. Slight cussing but it's not too bad...Maybe OoC Quatre and Heero...  
Slightly. Duo's okayish...Starts fretting Let's just continue before I start ranting...

He slammed the door to the bedroom behind him, glaring when it rebounded open. Once  
again he closed the door and fuming, threw himself onto the bed. Then, growling he  
jumped back up and started pacing.

Never mind him, don't worry about Duo, don't save him any cake, he could get it for  
himself!

Duo growled again, he had spent 5 hours on that damn cake. Including trying to find that  
horrid orange chocolate filling Heero liked so much. The stupid cake was damn  
expensive too.

He mentally ranted for a good few minutes, listing all the damn things he had done last  
night to make that stupid cake, before falling onto his oh-so-tempting double bed.

He sighed again, turning onto his front. It wasn't like he really wanted the cake anyway.  
But that didn't mean they could just eat it all without him.

His eyelids began to drift shut but he snapped his eyes open and threw himself round onto  
his back, glaring at the ceiling.

"It would be injustice" Wufei said between mouthfuls, "to the cake to waste it on you,  
Maxwell."  
The others looked at each other before laughing.

Duo glared harder. And they had all agreed too. Laughed at him!  
Duo rubbed his eyes. Oh, and lets not forget their absolute disbelief that he possessed any  
cooking skills whatsoever.

Quatre looked at him, eyes twinkling.  
"Are you sure Duo? It's very good cake; remember that time you made soup?"  
"Of course I made it!" Duo pouted. "That's why it's so good!"  
The corner of Heero's mouth twitched upwards with mirth. Trowa snorted. Wufei was too busy stuffing his damn mouth but managed to roll his eyes.

And Heero, his oh-so-wonderful and supportive boyfriend and lover was just oh-so-grateful for his present.

"Maxwell, Heero's your boyfriend, where's your present?" Wufei asked.  
"I told you." Duo ground out. "I baked the cake!"  
Everyone sighed.  
"Duo, this really isn't like you, are you sure your feeling okay?" Quatre questioned.  
Duo groaned and looked at Heero. His lover was determinedly focusing on the cake in his hands.

"You don't believe me either?" Duo all but shouted. He threw his hands up in the air.  
"I don't believe this!" He glared at the occupants of the flat he shared with Heero.  
"Duo…." Quatre smiled.

"No, forget it, you don't wanna believe me then fine okay? But you'd better damn well enjoy that cake 'cause it's the only one you'll ever be getting." He shouted storming out of the room. The others following his movements, eyes wide, mouths open.  
"I told you so." Trowa sighed.

Throwing his shirt off Duo snuggled under the duvet. He was tired now, and sleep was good, very good.

He tensed as he heard the door creak open slowly. Grimacing, Duo rolled over to meet the ashamed face of his lover.

"We were teasing you." Heero grunted out. Duo stared at him, propping himself up on the headboard.

"Wha?"  
"We knew you made the cake…" Heero continued, brining a plate forwards from where he held it by his side.  
"I know you can cook Duo, and I know how much effort you put into baking this. You did leave me alone most of the night. How could you not expect me to notice that?"  
Heero crawled towards Duo, on the far side of the bed, holding the plate upright.

"I didn't know you wanted some that much, Quatre and Wufei were just having fun, we thought that you'd understand but only Trowa remembered how tired you were."

Duo sighed. Heero was right, he'd been really ratty from not sleeping more than a few hours at a time and then going about as normal for about a week now. And last night he'd been in the kitchen.

He smiled and held out his arms in forgiveness. Heero offered him the plate.  
"The cake?"  
Duo took the plate off him and set it on the floor.  
"I've got something better now." He grinned, pulling Heero towards him. Heero's mouth twitched upwards as his lips touched Duo's gently.

"Happy Birthday Heero." Duo murmured. "Love you."

"I love you too Duo." Heero replied, stroking Duo's hair. Duo smiled up at him.  
"You just want more cake." He accused.  
Heero raised an eyebrow and smiled as he leaned down.

"I've got something better now."


End file.
